


That's Enough for Now

by kemoiunder



Series: OiSuga Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but then fluff?, it's super introspective, kind of angst?, such soft boys, suga thinks on why hes called suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Suga thinks on why his nickname is 'Suga', and how that came to be. Oikawa comes around, and he stays.Day 6 of OiSuga Week 2018! Prompt was Nicknames~.





	That's Enough for Now

Koushi didn’t really remember why he had started being called ‘Suga’ instead of his full family name. ‘Sugawara’ wasn’t necessarily a long family name. He had heard of many different family names that were almost twice as long as his! So, he didn’t quite understand when it happened. One day he was ‘Sugawara’, the next day he was ‘Suga’, and the trend ended up following him until he finally reached his final year in high school.

At that point, he was used to everyone calling him ‘Suga’, so the practiced motion of his hand wave and a quick, “Call me ‘Suga’, everyone does~,” was short, it was precise, and without a doubt it was a rehearsed move that he had been doing for years. When they met the ‘Grand King’, a.k.a. Oikawa Tooru, Koushi had been thrown. He hadn’t realized another brilliant setter in their prefecture was the same Aoba Johsai setter that had set Kageyama on his path of self-fulfilling prophecies.

The first time he heard the nickname given to him by the ‘Grand King’, he had laughed. In what way was he ‘Refreshing’? He didn’t necessarily agree with it, but he never stopped Oikawa from calling him that. He might as well have other nicknames other than ‘Suga’. He didn’t hate being called something other than ‘Suga’. 

Now, when Oikawa Tooru first contacted Koushi after the Interhigh Prelims, in retrospect he should have been suspicious, all things considered. They had never directly spoken, but he got a call at nine in the evening from an unknown number, asking if Koushi wanted to go eat some curry. Why would he have wanted to eat curry at nine o’clock at night? Why did he shrug his jacket on and slip out the door, finding the agreed upon restaurant? Why did he stay there with the other boy until the wee hours of the night? Koushi didn’t know the answers to those questions. He thought he did, as he started laughing almost uncontrollably at something the other boy said; but that might have just been the curry he had just finished. 

Apparently, the two boys had established something that night, a friendship? Koushi felt like they were definitely friends, maybe more; as witnessed to their more recent text conversations. The blatant flirting that Oikawa did, the more prominent blushes Koushi tried to hide; they were subtle things, really. 

The first time the two boys kissed, now that was something magical. Koushi didn’t even realize he had started crying until the other boy had started to try and soothe him. Koushi just wrapped his arms around Oikawa and held them there. It had been a struggle, apparently, that Koushi hadn’t even realized he was besieged with. He had wanted someone to see him for him, not just the ‘Suga’ that his team had raised him up on a pedestal to be. He hadn’t realized that the subsequent pedestal that their team had placed Kageyama on above him had been such a burden to him. But to have someone who understood, someone who had experienced it before, that was really the difference.

So, now he was in a pseudo-relationship with a rival setter at a rival school and that was just perfect. They had never actually discussed where their stances stood on a relationship, but the two seemed to understand that they needed to keep quiet about it at least for a little while. Koushi didn’t technically need to go about shouting about his personal life out into the open anyways, and he doubted Oikawa did either. 

Koushi didn’t really remember why he had started being called ‘Suga’ instead of his full family name. ‘Sugawara’ wasn’t necessarily a long family name, but he had had many different nicknames. ‘Suga’, ‘Refreshing’, he didn’t really care, just as long as he knew who he was, and who he could be. He had his pseudo-relationship, and his volleyball team, and that was enough for now.


End file.
